1. Field
Apparatuses consistent with exemplary embodiments relate to an image processing apparatus, and more particularly, an image processing apparatus and method for counting moving objects in a captured image.
2. Description of the Related Art
Currently, security cameras are increasingly installed inside or outside buildings and in streets on various purposes such as crime prevention and security. A plurality of security cameras may be connected to a main server via a network by wire or wirelessly, and the main server may simultaneously control the connected security cameras.
An image processing apparatus such as a security camera or a main server may capture and store an image. Also, if an unknown event occurs, the captured image may be analyzed to learn more about the unknown event. However, it is sometimes difficult to analyze images, and more particularly, it is sometimes difficult to analyze moving objects in captured images.